Una Nueva Amenaza
by Puggie-pug
Summary: Después de la Cuarta guerra mundial ninja, empezó un periodo de paz que creían que duraría para siempre. No podían estar mas equivocados... Un poderoso Individuo aparece y para hacer su trabajo sucio reanimo a el que se cree, es el Ninja mas poderoso que existió Hashirama Senju. Pero antes de que todo se salga de control, Konoha decidió usar a su as bajo la manga: Madara Uchiha
1. Prologo

**Author Notes: Esta es mi primera historia que eh escrito, tal vez la escritura no sea la mejor ni el desarrollo de la historia tampoco. Pero eso tratare de mejorarlo mientras avance la Historia, Bueno disfrútenla!**

 **Esta Historia esta en un UA o AU en ingles, eso quiere decir que algunas cosas de la historia original cambiaran.**

 **Naruto no me pertenece**

* * *

Sasuke y Orochimaru se encontraban dentro de un cuarto casi totalmente obscuro. La única fuente de luz eran velas esparcidas por la pequeña habitación.

"¿Estás seguro de esto, Sasuke?" Orochimaru pregunto al Uchiha, lo que estaban a punto de hacer era una locura total!

"No tenemos otra opción,"

"Claro que la tenemos! Si el séptimo y tu unen fuerzas pudieran acabar con est-"

"No digas estupideces, Naruto ahora mismo no puede ni siquiera mover un dedo." Sasuke dijo con una cara de molestia, Orochimaru podía ser muy testarudo en algunas ocasiones…

"Si lo se per-" el pálido hombre no pudo terminar su frase al ver al Uchiha verlo directamente con su sharingan.

"Orochimaru, hazlo AHORA." Orochimaru no podía hacer nada más que devolver la mirada a Sasuke sabía que si no lo hacia lo que el Uchiha le decía, iba a terminar muerto o peor.

"No digas que no te lo advertí, Sasuke." Con eso Orochimaru formo los sellos necesarios para su jutsu.

 ** _Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei_**

Con eso golpeo con la palma de su mano a un pergamino, seguido de un diagrama hecho de sellos saliendo de el, alrededor del sacrificio.

"Espero que esto valga la pena" El sacrificado comento.

"Lo valdrá" Sasuke dijo con un tono frio.

Pequeños trozos de ceniza o polvo empezaron a rodear al cuerpo del sacrificio dando la forma de la persona a la que buscaban revivir.

El oscuro cuarto se volvió increíblemente silencioso, el resucitado no movia ni un musculo, sin siquiera abrir sus ojos.

"Madara Uchiha" Sasuke pronuncio el nombre del resucitado, el cual al oír su nombre abrió sus ojos con su esclerótica de color negro y con su sharingan activo.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio y el ambiente se volvía más tenso con cada segundo, hasta que el resucitado rompió el silencio.

"Otra vez ustedes…Que es lo que quieren ahora?" El resucitado dijo con un tono amenazante.

"Iré al grano, necesitamos de tu ayuda," Sasuke dijo con lo cual Madara no pudo evitar reírse un poco.

"Saben que si quisiera podría matarlos a los dos y desatar el caos en el mundo shinobi de nuevo no?" El resucitado rio al terminar esa frase, con la cual hizo a un nervioso Orochimaru dar unos pasos hacia atrás.

"No, no lo harás" Sasuke dijo con un tono firme, en respuesta a esto Madara no pudo evitar entrecerrar los ojos en sospecha hacia el joven Uchiha.

"Que te hace pensar eso?"

"Antes de que el Sabio de los Seis Caminos liberara las almas de los hokages, escuche tu pequeña platica con Hashirama," Sasuke respondió, pero antes de que Madara dijera una palabra el continuo. "Sé que ahora tienes planteada el concepto de paz como Hashirama originalmente lo propuso, la voluntad de fuego"

Estas palabras dejaron sin palabras a Madara que empezó a recordar esas palabras que Hashirama le dijo en ese momento.

 _"_ _Hashirama… tu y yo… a pesar de estar siempre soando en alcanzar las estrellas… nunca las pudimos tocar… Madara dijo desde el suelo con su último aliento a Hashirama arrodillado a lado de el._

 _"_ _Nuestros sueños nunca fueron fáciles, Madara," Hashirama dijo viendo con tristeza a quien en el pasado fue su mejor amigo "La cosa es… no lo podemos hacer todo mientras vivimos. Y es por eso que es importante confiar el resto… a los demás a las generaciones que vienen después de nosotros…"_

 _"_ _Tan blando… como siempre…" Madara esforzándose por seguir con vida por unos momentos más. "Siempre has sido… tan idiota…" El agonizante Uchiha movió su mirada hacia el cielo, y continuo. "Pero… quizá… esa era la forma correcta… de hacer las cosas…"_

"Tienes razón…"Orochimaru no pudo evitar sorprenderse por lo que el poderoso Uchiha estaba diciendo, Madara cerró los ojos con una expresión de tristeza, segundos después los abrió con su sharingan desactivado. "No lo hare."

El hombre serpiente dejo salir un suspiro de gran alivio, Iban a vivir para contarlo.

Sasuke sonrió ligeramente "Entonces nos ayudaras"

"Que es lo que quieren?" Madara ahora un poco curioso, queriendo saber por qué diablos habían ido tan lejos como para revivir al que fue alguna vez su más grande enemigo.

Orochimaru y Sasuke guardaron silencio por algunos segundos, y Sasuke decidió responder la pregunta "Hashirama a sido revivido," Madara casi suelta una carcajada al oír lo que había salido de la boca del joven Uchiha.

"Hmph, ¿En serio creen que me voy a creer este chiste tan malo?" Madara respondió con una pequeña sonrisa "Si Hashirama Hubiera sido revivido, Otra vez, pudiera sentir su chakra a kilómetros."

"Eso es lo raro de este Edo Tensei, quien sea el invocador sabe como ocultar su chakra muy bien." Orochimaru aclaro "Además de que fue revivido aun con mucho más poder que antes"

Madara con un intento inútil de entender como seria eso posible, que no pudiera ser más que algún tipo de mejora, al igual a la suya con las células del mismo Hashirama en los tiempos de la Cuarta Guerra Shinobi

"Ya veo…" Madara dijo al mismo tiempo que cerraba sus ojos. Pensando en la situación "¿Saben quién es el invocador?"

Orochimaru sacudió su cabeza suavemente "Eso está por saberse"

Madara sujeto con una de sus manos el cuello de su ropa y lo estiro para ver su pecho desnudo, revelando el rostro de Hashirama formado debido a la implantación de las células de este. Al menos iba a poder usar el rinnegan y la mayoría de los poderes de Hashirama en su contra, eso era una ventaja para ellos.

"Dejamos que conservaras el rinnegan, necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible contra el Primer Hokage. No será nada fácil… pero con tu ayuda tendremos más posibilidades de sellarlo." Sasuke dijo antes de dirigirse a la puerta de salida de la pequeña habitación y dirigió la mirada hacia los otros dos presentes "Debemos movernos"

"Espera, tengo algo para nuestro nuevo amigo" Orochimaru se movió en dirección a Madara colocándose a sus espaldas. Metió una de sus manos pálidas en su pequeña mochila sacando un kunai con pedazo de pergamino amarado a este con sellos escritos.

"Que piensas hacer con eso, hombre serpiente" Madara dijo con un tono que puso nervioso a Orochimaru.

"Si-Simplemente es una modificación de apariencia"

Madara no confiaba nada en el hombre pálido. Que reacción tendría cualquiera si alguien desfundara un kunai a sus espaldas. Pero decidió no hacer nada, ¿qué le podría hacer un ligero cambio de apariencia?

Madara desvió su vista de Orochimaru, como un tipo de señal para que este continuara.

Orochimaru acerco el kunai con sellos escritos a la nuca del revivido, extrañamente este simplemente atravesó el cráneo de este. Después de que el kunai estuviera completamente dentro de Madara saco su pálida mano y dio un pasos hacia atrás para admirar los resultados.

Madara no sintió absolutamente nada y espero que los cambios fueran visibles, al ver que nada cambio miro fijamente de nuevo a Orochimaru "Que demonios me hiciste? No siento nada diferente."

"Oh, no te has dado cuenta? Déjame ayudarte con eso." Orochimaru saco un pequeño espejo de su bolsa y lo puso frente a la cara de Madara.

Madara no pudo más que preguntarse por qué tendría un espejo tipo como los que usan las adolescentes presumir su reflejo. El Uchiha miro su reflejo en el espejo, ahora si viendo claramente lo que el hombre serpiente se refería.

Los característicos ojos negros del Edo tensei habían cambiado a como si en realidad estuviera vivo, y las pequeñas grietas que se estaban formando en su cara así como en su cuerpo, habían desaparecido.

En realidad, parecía que estuviera vivo una vez más.

"No sé si lo has notado pero también cambiamos tu vestimenta, pensé que podrías usar otra cosa que esa armadura pesada." Orochimaru dijo señalando a los pies de Madara para que viera de cuerpo completo el cambio de ropa.

Madara simplemente se limitó a bajar la mirada y mirar uno de sus hombros, era la misma ropa que uso en las guerras de clanes, ropaje negro con cuello alto y armadura en el pecho y en los costados de la cintura hacia abajo deteniéndose un poco antes de llegar a las rodillas; era muy parecida a la ropa que usaba su padre en los tiempos de la guerra. Madara noto una pequeña diferencia; el símbolo Uchiha no estaba presente.

Orochimaru al percatarse de que lo había notado aclaro por que el cambio "Bueno se supone que Sasuke-kun fue el único Uchiha sobreviviente. ¿No crees que sería un 'poco' raro que apareciera otro Uchiha asi sin ninguna explicación?" Madara con esto, considero que tenía sentido, quien sabe que pasaría si no solo vieran dos Uchihas cuando solo sobrevivió uno así también si se dan cuenta que ese Uchiha de mas no es nadie más que Mad-

"Espera un momento… que pasara si me reconocen?" Madara dijo mirando a Sasuke fijamente conuna expresión con un poco de preocupación.

"No te preocupes por eso, No muchos sobrevivieron a la cuarta guerra, y muchos decidieron nunca hablar sobre el tema" Sasuke lo peso detenidamente de nuevo "Pero por si acaso, toma esto" Sasuke saco una túnica negra con capucha y se la dio a Madara.

"No tenemos tiempo que perder, hay que irnos." Sasuke se dirigió de nuevamente a la puerta, Orochimaru lo siguió y detrás de este el revivido Uchiha.


	2. Capitulo 1

Después de salir de la habitación y pasar por largos pasillos que para Madara hubiera sido más sencillo abrir un agujero por el techo y salir por él. Después de encontrar la salida y salir al exterior. Revelando que estaban dentro de una especie de escondite en medio de un denso bosque.

"Iremos a Konoha" Sasuke dijo llamando la atención de Madara.

"Por qué?" Madara dijo con un tono un poco enojado.

"Ahí te pondrán al tanto a ti como a nosotros de la situación que nos espera," El joven Uchiha respondió. "No te preocupes, nadie te reconocerá con esa capucha puesta."

Sasuke siguió su camino, al igual que Orochimaru, Madara dudo un poco en seguirlos, no sabría cómo reaccionar al ver la aldea que hace mucho abandono. No recuerda ni como lucia casi, ya que el se fue de esta cuando aún estaba en construcción. Aunque no podía negar que tenía curiosidad de que había sido de Konoha después de tanto tiempo.

Después de unos segundos de reflexión Madara siguió el mismo camino que Sasuke y Orochimaru.

Madara vio a la distancia el glorioso gran muro de konoha, protegiendo la ahora gran ciudad por más de 6 kilómetros a la redonda, parecía intacto a pesar de los años. Madara no podía estar mas sorprendido de lo inmenso que era. Cuando Hashirama dijo que iba a haber un "gran muro" alrededor de la aldea para su protección y vigilancia, no estaba bromeando.

"Ya casi llegamos, iremos la Mansión Hokage," Sasuke dijo mientras estaban mas y mas cerca de entrar dentro de la ahora ciudad konoha "Ahí nos encontraremos con los demás."

"Quienes son 'los demás'?" Madara pregunto.

"Lo sabrás cuando lleguemos allí," Sasuke miro a los ojos a el otro Uchiha al decir su respuesta, al terminar, miro hacia enfrente dándose cuenta que ya estaban pasando por las grandes puertas de konoha. "Mira, llegamos a tu antigua casa." Sasuke dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Madara desvió su mirada de Sasuke para ver a su alrededor. Konoha había cambiado demasiado con el pasar de los años, la población había aumentado de tal manera que las calles estaban repletas de gente, entrando y saliendo de la aldea, algunos con unas extrañas maquinas con ruedas que hacían demasiado ruido. Y lo que parecían enormes globos en forma de óvalos con gente dentro volando por encima de la gran ciudad Madara simplemente no comprendía como todo estas ´maquinas´… Muchas cosas han cambiado con el tiempo…

También se dio cuenta que había casas y edificios pegados al muro, aprovechando cada centímetro de espacio. No como en su época que las pequeñas casas estaban situadas pegadas a la gran montaña, que ahora tenía esculpidos los rostros de todos los Hokage que ha tenido konoha a lo largo de su historia.

El Uchiha se detuvo y miro fijamente a las grandes esculturas, la cara de debía ser Hashirama para el sinceramente no se parecía nada a él, pareciera que estaba calvo y tenía un ojo un poco disparejo a comparación de su otro ojo, Madara casi suelta una carcajada al notar esto, Por como es Hashirama de seguro no le importo en lo más mínimo. El rostro de alado pudo reconocer de inmediato que era Tobirama, ahora pareciera que contrataron a alguien mucho más competente para esculpir su rostro y de los Hokages que estaban por venir. El tercero reconoció que era nadie más que Hiruzen Sarutobi, Madara había conocido al chico cuando aún era un pequeño niño en los días de la apenas fundada Konoha. El cuarto batallo en reconocer de quien se trataba, en poco tiempo recordó que fue uno de los revividos para hacerle frente en la Cuarta guerra, ¿Minato era…? La siguiente al igual de Tobirama reconoció de inmediato que se trataba de la Senju nieta de Hashirama. El siguiente supo que era Kakashi por la máscara y peinado ridículo. Y el ultimo…

"Hey, no te distraigas." Sasuke toco el hombro de Madara, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. "Ya casi llegamos, está a unas calles más de aquí." Sasuke dijo apuntando con su única mano en la dirección a la que debían ir.

Madara asintió su cabeza, y siguió su camino.

Al llegar a la mansión Hokage los tres ninjas entraron y subieron al segundo piso, dirigiéndose a la habitación privada del Hokage, que no había sido usada desde que Hiruzen murió.

Al entrar a la habitación y abrir la puerta corrediza se pudo ver que en medio de la sala, estaba llena de lo que parecían médicos y una mujer con pelo de color rosa que era la que estaba a cargo de la situación. En la camilla, inconsciente, yacía Naruto con graves heridas en todo el cuerpo, la cara llena de moretones y heridas aun sangrando a pesar de los vendajes que los médicos ahí presentes le habían puesto, había perdido un brazo y tenia una pierna rota, Madara al darse cuenta de esto, ya se imaginaba lo que le había sucedido a Naruto.

"Déjame adivinar," Madara susurro al oído a Sasuke para que no pudieran oírlo los demás presentes en la sala, que pareciera que no se habían dado cuenta que ellos habían entrado a la sala "Trato de enfrentar a Hashirama y perdió patéticamente?"

Sasuke miro a Madara con su típica cara sin emoción. "Podrías decirlo así" Sasuke ahora dirigiendo la mirada al incapacitado Naruto "Hubiera muerto si no hubiera llegado yo a salvarlo y traerlo de vuelta a la aldea."

"No estaban ustedes dos juntos cuando peleo contra Hashirama?"

"No, Naruto persiguió al invocador del primer hokage hasta una de las fronteras entre el país de fuego y la del sonido."

"Del sonido? Qué clase de nombr… Olvídalo, ¿porque no fueron con el cuándo persiguió a este sujeto?"

"Él no le dijo nada a nadie, simplemente salió corriendo saliendo de la aldea. Tuve suerte de saber hacia dónde se dirigía, unos minutos tarde y el estaría muerto."

"Tú no peleaste contra Hashirama?"

"Bromeas? Solo no hubiera podido ni tocarlo. El invocador le hizo algo… algo que lo hace más fuerte, rápido e imparable. Si Naruto no pudo solo, yo no tengo oportunidad."

"Sasuke! Por fin regresaste!" Los dos Uchihas no pudieron evitar asustarse un poco después de que Sakura interrumpiera su conversación. La ninja medica se acercó a Sasuke y lo abarazo, regresando el abrazo.

Sakura al notar que no venia solo salio del abrazo y miro a los 2 acompañantes. "Hmph hola Orochimaru," Orochimaru ante esto nomas dio una reverencia como saludo con una sonrisa en su rostro. Despues de esto, dirigio su mirada al otro hombre encapuchado, el cual estaba haciendo un extraño esfuerzo por cubrirse la cara. "Y tu eres…?"

Sakura duro unos segundos para ver dentro de la capucha, hasta que pudo ver directamente la cara del hombre. _"Esos ojos… ese peinado…"_ duro otros segundos para reconocer esos rasgos, que sabia que los había visto antes en el pasado. "Madara Uchiha!" Sakura alzo un puño y se abalanzó contra Madara, pero este simplemente detuvo el golpe con una de sus manos, provocando que el eco del golpe fluyera por toda la habitación, llamando la atención de todos los que estaban en esta.

"Sakura, Tranquilízate!" Sasuke tomo el puño de su esposa y los separo. Madara y Sakura aun viéndose directamente a los ojos con miradas amenazantes. "Él ahora está con nosotros."

"Que?!" Sakura grito.

"Él nos ayudara a enfrentar a Hashirama,"

"¿¡Te has vuelto demente Sasuke!? ¿¡Después de todo lo que ha hecho crees que nos ayudara!?"

"Sakura no hay tiempo para explicarte solo confía en mí."

Sakura miro a Sasuke aun incrédula por lo que había hecho, revivir a su antiguo enemigo pensando que los ayudaría así nomas. "Debes estar bromeando."

"No lo estoy." Sasuke termino. Dándole a entender a Sakura que en verdad hablaba en serio.

Sakura con un suspiro miro a Madara y se acercó a él colocando su puño frente a su cara "Te juro que si nos traicionas…" Sakura simplemente no podía tener contacto visual con el viejo Uchiha y con una mirada de enojo se voltio y se dirigió a la camilla donde Naruto estaba aún inconsciente.

"Como esta Naruto?" Sasuke pregunto

"Estable… aunque no se por cuánto tiempo más." La kunoichi de pelo rosa respondió con una mirada triste mirando a su amigo Naruto.

"Sobrevivirá?"

"No sabría decirlo, su estado es tan grave que no puedo creer que aun siga con vida"

"Estas hablando de Naruto recuerdas?" Sasuke dijo con una pequeña mirada en su rostro.

Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír también, después de todo, cuando crees que Naruto está derrotado, siempre parece ser que no se va a rendir no importa que tan apaleado este.

"Hi-Hina…" Una voz los interrumpió y todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia la fuente de la voz.

"NARUTO!" Sakura exclamo, corriendo hacia la camilla.

"Hin-ata… Debo… sal-varla…" Naruto dijo con las pocas fuerzas que tenia. Esto hizo que todos los presentes abrieran sus ojos como platos.

"Oh no…" Sakura dijo con una expresión de preocupación y tristeza, imaginándose todo lo sucedido.

Con eso, Sasuke salió disparado de la habitación dirigiéndose al único lugar donde podría corroborar que lo que él cree podría resultar verdad.

Madara solamente vio como Sasuke corrió a toda velocidad saliendo de la habitación. Depues de unos segundos de un incómodo silencio, Madara tenía una pregunta que hacer después del extraño evento.

"Y… quien es Hinata?"

Sasuke salió a toda velocidad de la mansión del hokage, dirigiéndose a la casa de Naruto, si lo que estaba pensando era cierto… Entonces Hinata tuvo un destino más que sombrío.

Al llegar abrió la puerta, entro corriendo dirigiéndose al segundo piso de la gran casa, llegando al cuarto donde duermen Naruto y Hinata. La puerta de la habitación no estaba forzada, las ventanas estaban intactas e incluso la cama estaba tendida. Todo parecía estar en orden, pero…

 _"Donde esta Hinata?!"_

"Um, Sasuke-sensei, creo que hubiera sido mejor si primero tocaba antes de entrar" Sasuke escucho una voz detrás de el. "Si está buscando a mi padre debe estar en su oficina, se la pasa la mayoría del tiempo ahí dentro. Ya debería de saber eso usted," Boruto dijo como si Sasuke no supera eso.

Sasuke se acercó a Boruto hincándose para estar a su altura "Boruto, donde está tu madre?"

"Huh? Por qué quiere saber eso?"

"Boruto, no hay tiem-"

"Espera, no será que tú y mi mama… NO PUEDE SER SE LO DIRE A-" antes de que Boruto pudiera salir corriendo Sasuke lo agarro firme mente del brazo izquierdo, Boruto al voltear vio como Sasuke lo miraba con una mirada sombría, que puso de nervios al niño.

"Boruto, no estoy bromeando donde esta Hinata." La mirada casi asesina de Sasuke detuvo al pequeño de tratar cualquier cosa que no fuera responder la pregunta.

"E-ella se fue de compras" Boruto respondió con miedo en su voz, la mirada de Sasuke parecía hacerse peor cada segundo.

"De compras?" Sasuke confundido sabía que no encajaba, el enfrentamiento con el primer hokage fue hace más o menos 2 días. "Desde cuando no está aquí?"

"Más o menos... 2 o 3 días?"

"… A estado de compras más de 2 días y no te preguntas que le habrá ocurrido?" Sasuke no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

"Bueno... pensándolo bien si está un poco raro,"

 _"Un poco?!"_ Sasuke dijo dentro de su mente.

"Boruto, en serio no sabes donde esta Hinata?"

"Con lo que ahora me estás diciendo… no."

Sasuke no pudo evitar golpearse la cara con la palma de su mano por lo increíblemente ingenuo que era el joven ninja. "Boruto, sígueme tenemos que ir a ver a tu padre." Con esto Sasuke se levantó y empezó a caminar a la salida

"Mi padre? Por qué?"

"Tu Madre está en peligro"

"Es-espera que hay de Himawari?" Boruto pregunto por su hermana que estaba en el primero piso ignorante de lo que estaba pasando un piso arriba.

Sasuke lo miro y nomas se limitó a decir "Tráela con nosotros… Creo que es momento de que ustedes también lo sepan."

"Que está haciendo EL aquí?! Acaso lo tengo que repetir cien veces para que me respondan?!" Tsunade grito con fuerza levantándose de su asiento "Ya tenemos suficientes problemas como para lidiar con el!" Grito nuevamente ahora levantándose de su asiento y golpeando con su puño la mesa de la sala de reuniones en la cual la acompañaban los antiguos kages de las demás aldeas con ninjas de sus aldeas, a excepción de Gaara y Onoki.

"No es necesario exaltarse, Tsunade-sama" Sakura con una expresión de nerviosismo y con un intento patético de defender lo indefendible no podía hacer más que poner una tonta sonrisa en su rostro como tratando de calmar el ambiente tenso de ese momento.

"Después de todo los problemas que nos hizo pasar, como es que se les ocurre traerlo de nuevo a este mundo!?" El antiguo Raikage.

"No podría estar más de acuerdo." Mei Terumi también hizo ver su desacuerdo con todo este asunto.

Madara solo miraba la discusión; desde que entro a esta sala no habían hecho una y otra vez mas que insultarlo y preguntar por qué lo habían resucitado de nuevo. El Uchiha no podía evitar ver como la nieta de Hashirama a pesar de que paso mucho tiempo desde su batalla, ella se veía aún más joven. Era como si entre más tiempo pasara ella no hacía más que retroceder en edad, talvez también afectaba su madurez, ya que ahora no hacía más que gritar e insultar a los que la rodean.

"Donde esta Sasuke?!" Tsunade grito a un con más fuerza al prenunciar el nombre del joven Uchiha.

"N-No lo sé… creo que fue a la casa de Naruto." Sakura se limitó a dar más detalles, aun no les había dicho nada sobre lo que le sucedió a Hinata.

"Y por que fue a su casa sabiendo que esta aquí agonizando?!"

"El luego les explicara, no tarda en llegar en cualquier mo-"

"Sakura," la kunoichi medico volteo su mirada hacia donde la llamaban, el cual era Sasuke entrando a la habitación, con los dos hijos de Naruto entrando detrás de el a la sala de reuniones. "Llévalos con Naruto, es tiempo de que sepan la verdad." Sasuke dijo refiriéndose a Boruto y Himawari.

Sakura se quedó paralizada por unos segundos, hasta que Sasuke continuo "Yo me encargo aquí." Al oír esto Sakura asintió su cabeza y les hizo una señal con su mano a Boruto y su hermana.

"E-espera! Que le paso a mi papá?! Donde esta mamá?!" Boruto exclamo hacia los adultos dentro de la sala de reuniones, pero todos permanecieron en silencio.

"Respóndanme!" Boruto continuo, casi con lágrimas en sus ojos al igual que su hermana al no entender lo que estaba pasando, estando a punto de gritar de nuevo sintió una mano tocarle el hombro. Boruto voltio hacia Sakura con una mirada de tristeza en su rostro.

"Boruto… Vamos con tu padre." Sakura dijo con un tono triste guiando a Boruto y a su hermana fuera de la habitación en el que los demás se encontraban. Al ver que Sakura junto con los hijos de Naruto se retiraron, Tsunade dirigió su mirada extremadamente enojada hacia Sasuke.

"Y bien?" Tsunade dijo con una mueca formada por el coraje en su rostro.

"Y veo que ya saben todo." Sasuke dijo con la voz más calmada que los antiguos kages presentes habían oído en todo el día, lo que los ponía furiosos.

"Aparte de que mi abuelo ha venido a la vida a exterminarnos a todos, que Naruto esta al borde de morir y que haz resucitado DE NUEVO al peor enemigo que el mundo haya visto?! SI lo sabemos TODO!" Tsunade con furia grito con casi todas sus fuerzas.

"Bueno, no todo." Sasuke respondió con la misma coz calmada de antes, lo cual irritaba cada segundo mas a Tsunade, como podía estar tan tranquilo después de todo lo sucedido?!

"Qué diablos quieres decir?!"

"Hinata a desaparecido," Sasuke dijo directamente su respuesta lo que provoco que los antiguos Kages no pudieron evitar ocultar su sorpresa, todos ellos tenían diferentes expresiones reflejando su gran confusión.

"Hinata? A donde pudo haber-" Tsunade cerro sus ojos y puso una de sus manos hacia su barbilla, cuando de inmediato empezó a relacionar un evento con otro, y de manera casi inmediata ahora todo tenía sentido.

La resurrección del primer hokage, Naruto al borde de la muerte aun sabiendo que estaba en total desventaja y ahora el secuestro de Hinata… la esposa de Naruto.

"Creo… Creo que ya se lo que esta sucediendo!" La ex-Hokage salió de su estado de concentración y dejo ver una cara de preocupación. Lo que estaba a punto de decir no era para nada agradable.

"Que es lo que tienes en mente Tsunade?" Mei Terumi pregunto a la ahora aun mas exaltada Tsunade.

"Hinata… Hinata está muerta." Tsunade dijo con tristeza en su voz, pero no se detuvo "Piénsenlo… Hinata fue secuestrada, Naruto se da cuenta de esto y persigue al secuestrador, después el Edo-tensei del Primer Hokage aparece y ahí empieza la batalla que casi mata a Naruto." Todos en la sala de reuniones entendieron lo que ella quiso decir; si es verdad lo que está diciendo, entonces la Hyuga no tiene salvación.

"Pe-pero como sabes que ha muerto?" Uno de los ninjas de la hoja presnetes en la sala pregunto a Tsunade, aun sin entender lo que estaba pasando.

"A sido usada como sacrificio para el Edo-tensei" Todos voltearon a ver a Madara quien se encontraba en una esquina de la habitación con sus brazos cruzados y uno de sus hombros apoyándose a la pared "Pienso que no es tan difícil de entenderlo, en especial con lo que la Senju acaba de decir."

"Exacto… Ya no podemos hacer nada por Hinata," Toda la sala de reuniones estaba en un total silencio "Lo más difícil será decirle a Naruto y a sus hijos…"

"Por ahora no es necesario revelar nada," Sasuke le dijo a Tsunade "Madara, acompáñame" Madara asintió la cabeza y siguió a Sasuke a la salida de la habitación donde se encontraban.

"Espera, Sasuke"

El Uchiha miro a Tsunade con eso diciéndole que dijera lo que tenía que decir.

"Ahora por cierto… Me puedes responder que hace EL aquí?!" Tsunade volvió a preguntar a Sasuke la misma pregunta que a estado haciendo desde que llegaron a la sala de reuniones.

Sasuke miro fijamente a Tsunade sin expresión alguna en su rostro. "Lo traje para que nos ayude con esta nueva amenaza."

"Y en serio crees que podemos confiar en él?" Tsunade pregunto lo que todos se estaban preguntando en ese momento.

"Si el los hubiera querido muertos, ya lo hubiera hecho. No lo creen?" Sasuke dijo dejando a todos pensativos, los antiguos Kages que habían presenciado el poder de Madara de primera mano, sabían que eso era cierto.

Todos en la habitación quedaron silenciosos no sabiendo ni que responderle a Sasuke, dirigiendo su mirada a Madara Tsunade tenía una última pregunta.

"Y tú, que es lo que piensas hacer?"

El Uchiha simplemente no respondió, ni siquiera voltio su mirada a Tsunade.

"Mira, Uchiha." Tsunade se levantó de nuevo de su asiento dirigiéndose a Madara "Si piensas ganarte por lo menos un poco de nuestra confianza a pesar de todo lo que haz hecho, mínimo tendrás que seguir nuestras ordenes!"

Madara volteo ligeramente su cabeza lo suficiente como para ver a Tsunade con el rabillo de su ojo "Lo mismo pienso… Pero no de ti" el Uchiha al terminar salió de la habitación, dejando Tsunade aún más molesta por su respuesta.

Sasuke siguió a Madara afuera de la habitación sin decir otra palabra, ni siquiera mencionando a donde se dirigían.

"Sasuke tiene razón, Tsunade" La Ex-Mizukage le dijo a la rubia que estaba aún mirando con rabia la puerta de salida.

"Huh? A que te refieres, Mei?" Tsunade pregunto.

"Si Madara nos quisiera muertos lo hubiera hecho en cuanto entro a esta sala," Mei le dio un sorbe a la taza de te que estaba bebiendo "O acaso ya no recuerdas lo fácil que nos venció en aquella guerra?"

"Y con el odio que te tiene por tu descendencia, en mi opinión que prefiera no seguir ordenes TUYAS en lugar de destruir todo a su paso… Digamos que es lo más barato que nos puede pasar en estos momentos."

"De hecho, me sorprendió que no te matara en el momento que entro a esta sala." El Ex-Raikage agrego.

Tsunade miro a sus antiguos compañeros con una mueca de molestia "Hmph, quizá tengan razón…"

 ** _AN: Aquí esta, lo siento por tardar tanto… he estado ocupado con asuntos de universidad._**

 ** _En el próximo capítulo empezara lo bueno xd, tratare de tener el capítulo mucho antes de lo que tardo este. ¡Nos vemos!_**


End file.
